Kalas
Age: 18 years old. The main protagonist of Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, Kalas is a rash young man who seeks revenge for his only family, his grandfather Georg and his younger brother Fee after Giacomo and Ayme killed them. Afterward, he allies with Melodia to help him bond with a Guardian Spirit to lend him power in his quest for revenge and gain white wings, as Kalas was born with only one Wing of the Heart, which marked him as deformed. The guardian spirit's memory was erased in order to aid Kalas in his mission of revenge and resurrection of Malpercio, the evil god. Kalas, seemingly the protagonist of the game, betrays the party in the Lava Caves of Alfard in order to release all five End Magnus. Eventually, however, when the party, under the leadership of Xelha, Kalas defects from Melodia when realizing that continuing on his present path would kill Xelha and the others. Appearance Kalas has striking blue hair, often the first thing players notice about him. He has a cape that he hides his wing and winglet under and a blue shirt with tan sleeves. he has purplish arm guards and uses one long blade in his right hand and a modified dagger in his left. History The truth about Kalas is he was created from Magnus by the past scientist Georg. This is the reason that he only has one wing and why Queen Corelia sensed strange air coming from him. Giacomo is Kalas's half cousin since Georg is Giacomo's father, while Kalas see's and know's him as his grandfather. Kalas was a bit of a project ordered by Geldoblame, but seen as a failure product given the name "Kalas" which means raven, Georg was suppose to distroy him but fled with Kalas covering his tracks with a fake death, he then settled down in Mira and began raising him along with Fee another of his creations. In Battle In battle, Kalas starts out with three Magnus in his hand, adding one for every class level, and can use two of them. He focuses on sword Magnus. His finishers make use of his sword, i.e. swinging it so hard it creates a whirlwind or cutting through existance. Kalas is one of the most effective characters in battle since his magnus(attacks,deffense,etc) have a wide range of uses he has use of every element, and almost all of his attack magnus can be used to block. But not all his attack magnus can be used right away fist you must attack then you may select them the same goes for defense. Class Levels *Wild strawberry-Raises class to Level II. *Mana stone-Raises class to Level III *Coral Plant-raises class to Level IV *Anciant branch-Raises class to Level V *Azure sand-Raises class to Level VI Speacial attacks *Level I-Blue Storm-Sends a whirlwind at the enemy, it is a wind elemental finishing move. *Level II-Shadow wings-Kalas swings his blade releasing a swarm of ravens at the enemy, it is a darkness elemental attack. *Level III-Energy wave-Kalas slams his sword into the ground sending a shock wave at the enemy, this is a wind elemental attack. *Level IV-Flash explosion-Very similar to Energy wave, it is a fire elemental attack. *Level V-Water blade-Kalas's blade becomes covered with water and he slices forward, it is a water elemental attack. *Level VI-Dream blade-surrounds the enemy with illusions of swords ands impayles them, it is a chrono(time) elemental attack. *Level VII-Fangs of light-Spins across the enemy, light elemental attack. *Level VIII-Chaotic illusion-swings illusionary slices, chrono elemental attack. *Level IX-Wing guardian-Kalas turns into a bullet sword first, wind elemental attack. spirit attacks Spirit attacks will randomly become the next magnus of a combo depending on your relationship with your guardian spirit. *Shining Seraph-Light elemental attack *Demons of darkness-darkness elemental attack *Hellfire-fire elemental attack *Sacred spring-water elemental attack *Lingering time-chrono elemental attack *Distorting wind-wind elemental attack these attacks may also appear for Xehla when the player controls her Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Mira